


You Are My Home

by Love_Writing



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: Basically a Cory and Shawn relationship. Kinda based on the show.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than I intended. I just wanted a cute story about a couple who sits in each other's laps, but this is what happened. I hope you enjoy. Please comment and leave critiques😄😄😄

Shawn and Cory have been friends for years. Best friends. Therefore Shawn has spent nights and had dinners at the Matthews's resident several times. He's been over for game nights and movie nights. So, the position him and Cory are in right now as they watch some movie Morgan wanted to watch is normal. Cory sitting on Shawn's lap as they share the popcorn that's on Cory's lap. "What the hell is this?" Shawn whispers into Cory's ear. "I have no clue. We missed the beginning remember?" Cory answers. "Shh" Morgan says before focusing back on the screen. Cory stuck his tongue out at her making Shawn laugh softly behind him. They were quietly watching the movie for awhile when Cory started getting tired. He leaned back into Shawn and eventually fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of someone talking. "Upstairs" is the last thing he catches. "I can take him if you'd like" he hears Shawn offer. "You sure?" His dad asks. "Yeah, I got him" Shawn agrees and suddenly he's moving. He flails, shocking everyone, including Shawn who accidentally drops him. He lands with a thud and a groan. "Sorry" Shawn says. "Well, now he can walk up the stairs himself" Mr. Matthews says. "You good?" Shawn asks. "Yup" Cory says getting up. "What were you doing anyway?" Cory asks. "Well, you fell asleep. So, I was trying to put you to bed. Your father was going to do it, but he hurt his back yesterday" Shawn informs. "Oh, yeah. Well, thanks, man. You spending the night?" Cory asks hopeful. "Sure" Shaen agrees. If the two woke up tangled together the next morning no one said anything. Though Eric snickers softly when the two go downstairs for breakfast.

It's really no suprise to anyone when the two start dating. Mr. Turner isn't suprised, Topanga says she called it, and Mr. Feeny thought that the two were already together. Well, it was a surprise to them. The two boys who spend more time with each other than anyone else combined. "Are you kidding? I'm not in love with-" is what Shawn is telling Topanga when Cory walks up. "In love? Who is my best friend in love with?" Cory asks. "Cory! Shawn exclaims making Cory, Topanga, and the rest of the cafeteria look at him confused. "You scared me" Shawn sighs. "Ok? So, who are we talking about?" Cory asks. "No one" Shawn replies instantly. "Shawnie, you're my best friend. I know you inside and out. Don't lie to me" Cory instructs. "No one, ok? It's nothing" Shawn denies before getting up and fleeing the cafeteria. "Who is it?" Cory asks Topanga. "Apparently no one" Topanga answers. "Oh, come on. That's a lie and we both know it" Cory whines staring after his best friend. "Cory? When are you going to tell him?" Topanga asks with a raised eyebrow. "Tell who what?" Cory asks. "Tell Shawn that you are in love with him" Topanga replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh... Tell him that I'm in love with him. That's what you want me to tell him. I got it now. Yeah, I'm going with never" Cory states. "Why not?" Topanga asks. "Well, there's the fact that he is my best friend. Then the fact that he's straight. Then the fact that he is clearly in love with someone. Need I say more?" Cory asks. "You should tell him" Topanga sighs. "Well, aren't you helpful" Cory says rolling his eyes.

Later That Day  
"So, when's Eric going to be home?" Shawn asks sitting next to Cory on the couch. "No clue. He's got a date" Cory shrugs leaning back. Neither seem to realize that the couch can sit up to four people since the two are pressed so close together that air couldn't pass through them. "Ready?" Cory asks. "Yup" Shawn agrees and Cory plays the movie. The two end up with Shawn's arm around Cory's shoulders and Cory's head resting against Shawn's chest. They don't even break apart when Eric comes in and joins them in watching the movie. Or when the movie is finished and Eric is telling them about his date. They finally break apart when Mrs. Matthews tells them to help with the groceries. That night Shawn stays for dinner and the two hug each other tightly before Shawn leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day  
"Don't you want to know?" Topanga asks. "No, if Shawn doesn't want to tell me who he is in love with, then I won't ask" Cory sighs. "But why won't you ask? Aren't you best friends? Don't you tell each other everything?" Topanga insists. "You know what? Fine, I'll ask. Happy?" Cory exclaims. "Yes" Topanga confirms making Cory roll his eyes. Shawn walks over a moment later. "Hey, your house later?" Shawn asks. "Weren't you at his house last night?" Topanga asks. "Yeah, so?" Shawn asks. "Couldn't you guys go a day not spending every available moment together?" Topanga asks. "Why would we do that?" Cory asks getting his books out of his locker. "I don't know? Maybe Shawn wants to spend time with the person he's in love with" Topanga shrugs before walking away. "Shawnie, is that true? If so just tell me. I didn't realize" Cory says quickly. "No, it's completely fine. I'd rather spend time with you" Shawn states smiling. "So, there is someone?" Cory asks heart sinking. "What? No" Shawn denies. Cory grabs Shawn by the arm and pulls him into Mr. Turner's classroom. "Cory? What the hell, man?" Shawn says trying to get himself free from Cory's grasp. "Just tell me the truth, Shawn" Cory demands sitting on top of a desk. "The truth? About what?" Shawn asks playing dumb. "Who do you like? Why won't you tell me? You know I won't judge" Cory states. "It's no one" Shawn says nervously. "Bull, come on Shawn" Cory tries again. "Cory... Come on, man. Drop it. Please" Shawn begs. "Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Cory asks heart beating painfully in his chest. "Of course, I trust you" Shawn says. "Then tell me" Cory exclaims. "Fine!" Shawn shouts back before marching over to Cory and kissing him. Cory freezes in shock with eyes wide. Shawn pulls back and sighs. "It's you, Cory. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry" Shawn says stepping back, but not getting very far cause the next second Cory fists a hand in his shirt and pulling him into another kiss. It's Shawn's turn to freeze until Cory pulls back. "I love you, too" Cory states smiling softly. "How about we try this again? And we both kiss each other this time?" Shawn asks with his own smile. "Sounds like a plan" Cory says, then Shawn is leaning in. This kiss actually works. It starts slow as they test the feeling. Then more pressure is added along with Shawn's hand on Cory's hip and Cory's hand in Shawn's hair. They kiss for a couple minutes, then the door opens and Mr. Turner walks in. The two boys don't notice until he clears his throat. "I'm glad you boys figured it out, but maybe you could try learning in this classroom instead of kissing?" He says once the two break apart. "I don't know. This is more fun" Shawn says though he is blushing softly. Cory on the other hand looks like a tomato. "Sorry, sir" Cory says as the bell rings. "Get into your seats" Mr. Turner instructs smiling at the two. Both boys scramble to do as their told and sit in their seats. "You ok?" Shawn asks quietly. "Yeah, you?" Cory asks. "Never better" Shawn replies.

Later That Day  
The two boys get to Cory's house and go up to his room. "So, what now?" Cory asks sitting on his bed. "I don't know" Shawn says sitting next to Cory. They lean against his headrest thinking. "You want to read comic books?" Cory suggests. "Yeah" Shawn agrees. The two are reading the comic book that's half in Cory's lap and half in Shawn's. This they have done many times before, so they've got it down to a science. Then they get to the last page and Cory finishes reading before Shawn. So, he decides to look at Shawn instead. "What?" Shawn asks still looking at the comic book while his face heats up. "Nothing" Cory says. "Oh, come on. Just this morning you were saying how I should tell you things" Shawn says looking at Cory. Their faces are close, so close that it makes Shawn's breath hitch. "Well, now I can look at you without worrying that you'll think I'm weird" Cory states. "Cory, you are weird" Shawn points out looking at Cory's lips. "Yeah, well you love me" Cory says smiling widely. "You love me, too" Shawn responds eyes meeting Cory's. "That I do" Cory confirms, then they are both leaning in. The comic book long forgotten as they kiss. The comic book falls on the floor as they shift so that Shawn is hovering over Cory. Soon enough the two are making out with Shawn's hand trailing up and down Cory's torso. "CORY" Morgan yells from downstairs startling the boys as they hear footsteps running up the stairs. The two jump apart as Morgan bursts into the room. "What?" Cory asks leaning heavily into Shawn. "I want cookies" Morgan states. "Then get cookies. Where's mom?" Cory asks confused as Shawn's arm rests against his back. "Mommy dropped me off. And there are no more cookies. We have to make more" Morgan pouts. "We can't make more. You used all up all the ingredients last time you made cookies. How about you play with your doll?" Corey suggests. "No, I want cookies" Morgan demands. "How about we just go to the store and get the things we need and make the cookies?" Shawn whispers in Cory's ear. "Because by that time she won't want cookies anymore" Cory sighs. "Yes, I will" Morgan says. "Fine, go put your shoes on" Cory instructs and Morgan goes running out of the room. "I don't want to go to the store" Cory whines looking at Shawn. "Come on, you big baby" Shawn smiles kissing Cory's forehead. The three go to the store, then get back to the Matthews's house. They start making cookies, then Morgan decides to go play in her room. "She wanted cookies and she doesn't even help make them" Cory sighs. "Eh, at least she isn't screaming anymore" Shawn replies as Cory puts the batch into the oven. "True. She's got some lungs" Cory says setting the timer, then hopping onto the counter. "Cory?" Shawn asks nervously. "Yeah?" Cory responds confused. "You sure you like me?" Shawn asks looking at the floor. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I like you? Shawn, I don't know what I'd do without you. Everyday I wake up and I can't wait to see you. I mean sure I want to see my mom or my dad, but I need to see you. You're my home. I feel safe with you. I feel like everything will be ok if you are there" Cory says then he lifts Shawn's head with a finger under his chin. "I love you" Cory finishes looking Shawn in the eyes. At that Shawn surges forward and kisses Cory hard. Cory pulls Shawn closer by the shirt before resting a hand on Shawn's cheek. Shawn cages Cory in by placing his hands on either side of Cory's thighs. When they pull away both are breathing hard as they lean their foreheads against each other. "You know kissing you is becoming one of my favorite things" Shawn states smiling. "Really? That's what you're going with?" Cory asks. "Eh, it sounded good" Shawn shrugs making Cory laugh softly. "You're beautiful" Shawn says seriously making Cory blush brightly. "And cute when you blush" Shawn adds kissing Cory's cheek which only makes Cory blush more. "Stop" Cory whines. "Aw, but it's so-" Shawn gets cut off by Cory kissing him. This is how Mrs. Matthews finds them. "Boys, have you finished your homework?" She asks setting down her purse. "No" Cory says nervously. "Great, then get your tongues out of each other's throats and get to work" she instructs. Shawn backs away from the counter and sits at the table getting his stuff out of his bag as Cory looks at his mother in shock. "You aren't going to say anything?" Cory asks timidly. "About?" Mrs. Matthews asks as she starts getting food out of the fridge. "You walked in here and saw..." Cory trails off. "Oh, you and Shawn? I did say something. I told you to do your homework" Mrs. Matthews states. "But-" Cory starts. "Cory" Shawn interrupts warningly. Cory looks at him and waves him over. Cory goes and sits down next to Shawn. "If she's fine with it let it be" Shawn whispers. "But what if she isn't fine with it?" Cory asks. "Then there would have been yelling and screaming" Shawn says. "So, Mom. You're ok with this?" Cory asks. "Of course. And now you're dad owes me a date" Mrs. Matthews replies smiling. "A date? What?... Did you guys bet on us?" Cory asks. "Yes, and I heard I lost" Mr. Matthews says walking into the kitchen. "They bet on us" Cory says. "I know. I wonder what it was" Shawn says curiously. "Shawn!" Cory exclaims. "What? Aren't you curious?" Shawn asks. "Well... Yeah" Cory says defeatedly. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews what was the bet?" Shawn asks. "Well, I said that you two would figure it out this year" Mrs. Matthews informs. "And I said it wouldn't happen for several more years" Mr. Matthews adds. "Wow, thanks for your support Dad" Cory says sarcastically. "You're welcome" Mr. Matthews replies walking away. The boys work on their homework in silence sometimes asking each other for help. "Shawn, are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Matthews asks. "If that's ok?" Shawn asks. "Of course" Mrs. Matthews confirms. The boys finish their homework just as dinner is ready. Soon everyone is sitting around the table eating. "So, you want to know what I heard at school today?" Eric asks. "What?" Mrs. Matthews asks. "That Mr. Turner walked in on these two kissing" Eric says smirking making Cory blush. "We were talking and it just happened" Cory says. "Yeah, he wanted to know who I was in love with" Shawn adds. "He said the "L" word" Morgan says, this makes Shawn blush softly. "You're cute when you blush" Cory whispers into Shawn's ear smirking. "Stop" Shawn says turning redder as Cory kisses his cheek. "Ok, lovebirds. Eat your dinner. Tonight's game night" Mr. Matthews informs. After dinner everyone goes to the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews on the couch with Morgan, Eric in one armchair, Cory and Shawn sharing the other armchair. They play several games until it's bedtime. Morgan gets put to sleep first, then Eric disappears upstairs. Cory and Shawn are heading to the stairs when Mr. Matthews stops them. "And where fo you think you're going?" He asks. "To bed?" Cory replies confused. "Together?" Mr. Matthews asks with an unimpressed look. "Yes?" Cory says unsure. "Boys, you two are dating now. You really think it's appropriate or acceptable for me to let you sleep in the same bed?" Mr. Matthews questions. "Why-" Cory starts. "He thinks we are going to have sex" Shawn whispers in Cory's ear. "Oohhh. Dad, Eric is literally in the next bed. What could we possibly do? Plus, we've shared a bed before" Cory points out. "Get the cot" Mr. Matthews instructs. "Fine" Cory sighs and heads upstairs. Shawn is about to follow when Mr. Matthews calls him over. "Yes, sir?" Shawn asks. "Look, I know you care about my son and he cares about you, but you are in my house. Therefore if anything happens it won't be pleasant for you afterwards. Do you understand me?" Mr. Matthews asks sternly. "Yes, sir" Shawn confirms. "Good, now go to sleep. Oh, and Shawn?" Mr. Matthews calls. "Yes, sir?" Shawn asks. "I've known you for years. Call me Alan" Mr. Matthews instructs. "Of course, sir- Alan" Shawn agrees smiling before darting upstairs to help Cory with the cot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two chapters after this. Maybe three. The next chapter will have their first time. Enjoy😄😄😄

One Month Later  
"Shawn" Cory calls rounding the corner to get to his locker. "Yeah?" Shawn asks. "I wanted to ask you something" Cory says nervously. "Ok? What is it?" Shawn asks skeptically. "Well, my parents are out of town. They took Morgan. And Eric is on a date. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Cory asks hopeful. "Of course. Why were you so nervous?" Shawn asks smiling. "Well, I was thinking..." Cory trails off. "Cor, whatever it is just ask" Shawn says cupping Cory's face. "Well, it would just be the two of us so..." Cory starts again. Shawn leans in and kisses Cory softly. "Breathe" he instructs resting his forehead against Cory's. Cory takes a deep breath, then rushes out "I think we should take the next step". "Next step?" Shawn asks. "Sex" Cory blurts out. "Oohhh" Shawn replies. "That's it? Oh?" Cory asks. "You want to have sex with me?" Shawn asks nervously. "Yeah, but only if you're ready. Don't you?" Cory asks unsure. "I mean, yeah. I just didn't think you were ready" Shawn responds. "I think I am" Cory says. "When do your parents come back?" Shawn asks. "Monday, why?" Cory asks. "So, the whole weekend. No one will be there?" Shawn questions. "Except Eric. But that's after 9 since he'll be at the store" Cory informs. "Then how about this. I'll spend the weekend at your house. If it happens, then we go with it. If not then maybe some other time. How does that sound?" Shawn asks. "Sounds like a plan" Cory smiles, then pecks Shawn on the lips.

That Night  
Eric, Shawn, and Cory ordered a pizza and were watching a movie. After they finishes eating Cory and Shawn cuddled together on the couch. "So, Shawn. Are you spending the night?" Eric asks. "Yeah, we were going to set up the cot after this" Shawn replies. "Ok, and the plan for tomorrow?" Eric asks. "No clue yet" Cory answers honestly. "We could play basketball" Shawn says. "We haven't done that in awhile" Cory agrees. "Well, then. Sounds like you guys have a plan" Eric says. The rest of the movie everyone is silent, until little snores come out of Shawn. "Adorable" Cory whispers. Eric turns off the tv and sets down the remote. "You go set up the cot and I'll take him upstairs" Eric says quietly. Cory nods and does what he is told, while Eric picks up Shawn and goes upstairs. He gently places Shawn on the cot and the movement makes Shawn wake up a little. "Cory?" Shawn calls. "Yeah?" Cory asks sittung next to Shawn. "What happened?" Shawn asks confused. "You fell asleep" Cory informs. "Lay with me?" Shawn asks. "Ok" Cory agrees and lays next to Shawn. Shawn latches onto him quickly, then is asleep again in no time. Cory is running a hamd through Shawn's hair when Eric comes in from the bathroom. "You know the point of the cot is so that you two don't sleep in the same bed" Eric states. "It's not like we are doing anything. Look, he's asleep" Cory says. "He looks like a koala" Eric laughs. "Shhh, you'll wake him up" Cory scolds. "Sorry" Eric says with fake seriousness. Soon the other two boys are asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. There will be two chapters after this. Enjoy😄😄😄

Next Day  
Cory and Shawn woke up early and cuddled together. They quickly got ready and ate breakfast. Then the two went outside to play basketball. They played for awhile. Just the two of them. Until, of course Cory decided not to pass. "Oh, come on" Shawn whines. "I want to make a shot. I haven't gotten one all day" Cory says pouting. "That's cause your form is off" Shawn points out. "One more try" Cory says, then lines up for the shot. He throws the ball and misses again. Shawn retrieves the ball and walks over to his boyfriend. He hands Cory the ball, then stands behind him. "What are you doing?" Cory asks confused. "Just stand like you are about to take the shot" Shawn instructs and Cory listens. Shawn adjusts Cory's hands slightly. "Now breathe and release" Shawn instructs and once again Cory does what he is told. The shot is missed again, but it is closer than the last one. "Horrible teacher" Cory teases. "Horrible student" Shawn bites back as Cory gets the ball. "Let's try again" Shawn adds. "Nah, I think I'll have better luck by myself" Cory says. "Oh, really?" Shawn asks. "Yup" Cory replies determination lacing his words. The two stare at each other, then the next thing they know they're wrestling for the ball. Then the ball is long forgotten and they are kissing. Shawn pushes Cory against the door, making Cory moan softly. "Wanna try?" Shawn asks. "Yeah" Cory agrees, then the two are entering the house and running upstairs. The two enter Cory's room and are on each other again. Soon they both lose their shirts, their socks and shoes came off at the back door. They land on the bed with Cory on the bed and Shawn on top of him. "I've never done this before" Shawn informs. "Same" Cory responds as he watches Shawn get a condom and lube out of Eric's sidetable. "So? What now?" Cory asks. "Now, I kiss you and we see what happens" Shawn says as he leans down. The two are making out and Shawn slowly trails his hand down from Cory's collarbone to his waistband. Shawn opens Cory's pants, then breaks the kiss to see if it's ok. "Take them off" Cory instructs and Shawn takes off both of their pants. Now he can see the bulge in Cory's underwear and all he does is stare. "Are you going to stare or come back over here?" Cory asks making Shawn jump back into reality. He climbs back over Cory and starts massaging him through his underwear. Cory leans his head back and moans loudly while Shawn kisses his jaw and neck. "Shawn, please" Cory begs. "What do you want?" Shawn asks biting his earlobe. "I want you in me, please" Cory states. "Ok, but first I have to prep you" Shawn informs. "Prep me?" Cory asks. "Yeah, so I don't hurt you" Shawn says as he removes Cory's underwear. "Ok, I guess that makes sense" Cory says as his nerves come back to him. "Hey, we can stop if you want" Shawn says soothingly. "No, I'm just... Scared" Cory replies blushing from embarrassment. "It's going to hurt a little at first, then it'll feel good. And anytime you want to stop we stop" Shawn says gently kissing Cory's cheek. "Ok" Cory agrees, then drags Shawn into a deep kiss. Shawn puts some lube on his fingers and puts a finger at Cory's entrance. "You ready?" He asks breaking the kiss. Cory nods and Shawn eases his first finger into Cory. Shawn watches as Cory's face scrunches up on discomfort, then it slowly fades away. "I'm going to add another, ok?" Shawn questions. "Ok" Cory confirms and Shawn eases the next finger in. Shawn does this with two more fingers until all the discomfort is gone from Cory's face. "You ready for the real thing?" Shawn asks. "Yeah" Cory agrees, then Shawn takes his fingers out making Cory whimper from the loss. He lines himself up and starts pushing in. Soon enough both boys are panting into each other's mouths as they share kisses and thrusts. Both are moaning each other's names loudly as they enjoy themselves more and more. "Shawnie, I'm gonna..." Cory trials off as he cums pver their torsos. Shawn comes a moment later into the condom. Then they are kissing again. "Sorry, I made a mess" Cory blushes brightly. "Cory, what else were you supposed to do?" Shawn laughs softly. "I don't know" Cory exclaims. "I love you" Shawn states smiling. "I love you, too" Cory replies as he leans up and kisses Shawn. As they kiss Shawn pulls out of Cory and takes off the condom and throws it away. "How about we go shower before this dries?" Shawn suggests, to which Cory nods before kissing Shawn again. "Cory, we have to get up to go shower" Shawn reminds before continuing the kiss. They lay there kissing lazily for awhile, then go shower. Eric finds them passed out on the couch wrapped together. Eric laughs softly before getting a blanket and covering the two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some bullying.
> 
> Ok, I know I said two chapters left, but I started writing this one and I feel it needs a continuation. So, the ending of this chapter, then the epilogue. Enjoy😄😄😄

A Few Years Later (College)  
Shawn is reading a book for English class when Cory barges in. He walks over and climbs into Shawn's lap. He buries his face into Shawn's neck as he clings to the back of Shawn's shirt. "You know when you sit on my lap you're usually facing the other way" Shawn points out as he wraps his arms around Cory. "Read to me?" Cory requests. "You ok?" Shawn asks concerned. "I don't want to talk about it" Cory mutters. "Ok" Shawn says, then he kisses Cory's forehead and starts reading. He runs a hand through Cory's curls speaking in a soothing voice until he feels wetness. He pauses confused until he realizes that Cory is crying. "Why did you stop?" Cory asks. "Because we need to talk. What happened?" Shawn asks setting the book down. "It's nothing" Cory says. "Cor, whatever it is made you cry. And we tell each other everything. So, what is it?" Shawn urges moving backwards until he and Cory are face to face. He wipes Cory's tears away as he waits. "I was walking to class when a bunch of the football guys came up to me and..." Cory trails off. "And?" Shawn questions already angry even though he doesn't know what happened. "And they were calling me names. And I tried to ignore it, but then they started calling you names too and it pissed me off. I wanted to punch them so bad, but there were so many of them. They noticed and started taunting me. I just felt so helpless" Cory finishes looking down. "Cor, you aren't helpless. You're smart. If you had hit one of them then you could be in the emergency room right now. I'm sorry you had to deal with that" Shawn states hugging his boyfriend. "I just don't get it. We've never done anything to them. No pne else has ever had a problem with it. Why?" Cory asks burying his face into Shawn's chest. "Because we're on college now. In high school everyone already knew we were going to be together. I mean people we didn't even know came up to us and said they knew, remember? Here we are in a whole new place with cpmpletely different people" Shawn reasons as he lays down on the couch with Cory on top of him. "I missed you today" Cory sighs. "I missed you, too. Tomorrow we get to spend the whole day together though" Shawn reminds. "I can't wait" Cory says yawning. "You're going to fall asleep on me, huh?" Shawn chuckles. "Yup, you are a great pillow" Cory decides snuggling into Shawn. "Big baby" Shawn complains fondly. "Read to me?" Cory asks again and Shawn complies. This time he stops because he hears soft snores. He kisses Cory's temple and sighs. His Cory shouldn't have to deal with those kinds of people he thinks angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation. I hope you enjoy😄😄😄

Next Day  
Shawn marches into the locker room determination in every step. He walks over to where the football team is glaring. "Hello, I heard some asswholes needed a good beating" he says with fake politeness. "Awwww, did your boyfriend get his feelings hurt. I feel so bad" one of the guys says. Before the guy can do anything Shawn's fist meets his nose. The guy reels back knocking his head into the locker behind him and slides to the floor with a groan. "You see you pissed my boyfriend off. And when you piss my boy off you piss me off and I have no self control whereas he does. So, you see if you ever go near my boy again you won't be able to throw a ball again in yoyr life. Do you understand?" Shawn asks kneeling in front of the guy. "You really think you can take me? You had one lucky shot" the guy grumbles out. "Then get up and we'll find out" Shawn says darkly standing back up. The guy gets up a throws a punch that Shawn dodges. Shawn counters with a shot to the ribs making the guy clutch his side. He leans back into the lockers as two other guys from the team walk in front of him. "Come on tough guy" one of them calls. Shawn is about to throw a punch when someone catches his arm. "The hell is going on here?" The captain asks. "This punk beat up Stewie" one of the guys says. "You messed with my boyfriend" Shawn states trying to pull his hand out of the captain's grip. The captain let him go and looks at the team. "I'm sorry about that. Is your boyfriend ok?" The captain asks. "He's fine" Shawn says confused since he was expecting this guy to join in with his team. The captain drags Shawn out of the locker rooms by the arm. "The hell?" Shawn complains, once they are out of the locker rooms the captain lets him go. "My boyfriend and I went through this kinda crap during high school. I know it sucks, but just make sure to take care of each other" he says. "Shawn, I've been looking all over for you" Cory states running up to him and hugging him tightly. Shawn hugs him back just as tightly as he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Cory in his arms. "The boyfriend I'm guessing?" The captain asks and Shawn feels Cory tense. "Yeah, this is my boyfriend. Cory" Shawn agrees. "I'm Taylor, remember what I said" Taylor instructs before going back into the locker room. "What happened to your hand?" Cory demands as he inspects Shawn's hand. "Well, I kinda..." Shawn trails off. "You kinda...? Did you get into a fight?" Cory asks with an unimpressed look on his face. "Yeah" Shawn sighs. "Shawnie, we agreed no more fights" Cory whines. "I know, but they pissed me off" Shawn says angrily. "I know, come on lets go home" Cory suggests. "Yeah, lets" Shawn agrees kissing Cory softly. Then the two start walking with Shawn's arm draped over Cory's shoulder.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER  
> There is a tiny bit of crossover into Girl Meets World. Enjoy😄😄😄

A Couple Years Later  
Cory wakes with a start as Eric bangs on the door. "Happy birthday, buddy" he calls through the door. "Eric my birthday was last month. I'm getting married" Cory reminds as Eric opens the door. "Eh, close enough" Eric shrugs. "Have you seen Shawn?" Cory asks. "Nah, Jack's taking care of him" Eric informs. Shawn had proposed last year and of course Cory said yes. They decided to spend the week before their wedding at the Matthew's residence. Since according to tradition it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding Mrs. Matthews insisted that Shawn sleep in Morgan's room, while Cory sleeps in his old room. "Can you see how he is?" Cory asks. "You'll see him in like an hour, can't you wait?" Eric sighs. "Please?" Cory begs. "Fine" Eric concedes and goes to check on Shawn. Cory hears a knock on his door a minute later. "Come in" he calls out looking for his deodorant. "It's me, Cor" Shawn says through the door. "Shawnie" Cory greets happily going to stand next to the door. "Morning, you ready?" Shawn asks, it's slightly muffled thanks to the door. "Mentally, yes. Physically, not yet. I can't wait, Shawnie" Cory states homestly. "Me neither, Eric's coming. I love you" Shawn says, then Cory hears retreating footsteps.

An Hourish Later  
Cory and Shawn meet at the end of the aisle. The priest gives the ceremony and soon enough the two say "I Do". They share a kiss, but it's not their beat since the two are smiling widely. Everyone is excited for the happy couple and they watch as Shawn and Cory share their first dance as husbands. And if no one could find the newlyweds for awhile no one mentions it. Just like no one mentions it when they come back with different ties and Shawn's hair was a little messy. People congratulate them left and right, but their eyes are only on each other. The two crash later in Cory's old bed and fall asleep tangled together. The next morning they have breakfast with the rest of the Matthews family, then leave for thier honeymoon. Thankfully their honeymoon was two weeks since the first week they rarely made it out of their hotel room.

Five Years Later  
Shawn hangs up another photo when his phone starts ringing. "Hello?" He answers. " Mr. Matthews-Hunter?" A lady asks. "Yes?" Shawn confirms. "This is the principal's office at John Quincy Adams. Your daughters are in trouble" the lady states. "Are they ok?" Shawn asks worriedly. "Yes, they're fine" the lady answers. "I'll be there soon" Shawn says, then hangs up. On his way he calls Cory who was already called and also on his way. The two get there at the same time and meet at the door. "What do you think happened?" Cory asks worried. "I don't know, but it'll be fine" Shawn insists cupping Cory's cheek. Cory leans into the touch letting Shawn's presence calm him. They walk in and get directed to the principal's office. "Maya, Riley what happened?" Shawn asks sternly when they walk in. "It wasn't out fault, Papa" Riley insists. "He was being mean to Farkle" Maya adds. "Sir, your daughter, Maya, punched another kid in the face" the principal states. "Well, if the kid deserved it then the kid deserved it" Shawn replies. "Shawn" Cory says warningly. "Maya what happened?" Shawn asks his daughter gently as he crouches down face to face with his daughter. "Farkle was reading a book and Tommy came over and took it. Farkle kept asking for it, but Tommy wouldn't give it to him. Then me and Riley asked him to give it back and he threw it in the mud. I didn't mean to punch him Papa, but he made me so angry" Maya says softly looking at the floor. "Hey, it's ok, kiddo" Shawn reassures picking his daughter up and hugging her. "Why was he being mean to Farkle? Farkle didn't do anything?" Riley asks confused. "We don't know, honey. But it's good that you stood up for Farkle" Cory says kissing Maya's forehead, then picking up Riley. "We are proud of both of you for defending your friend, but you have to apologize to Tommy for punching him" Shawn tells Maya gently. "Ok" Maya agrees. "Can we take them home?" Cory asks. "Of course" the principal agrees. "What are you doing about Tommy. He was in the wrong as well" Shawn asks. "He's getting a punishment as well" the principal replies. "Good" Shawn states, then the family of four is out of the building and driving home in their cars. Later the girls are in their room playing and the two men are making dinner together. "I can't believe the twins are four already" Shawn sighs. "Me neither. You know Maya gets her temper from you" Cory teases. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have shown her how to punch" Shawn sighs. "Hey, it's a good thing. Our girls know how to defend themselves. They just need to learn that there is a time and a place" Cory states wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist. "I love you" Shawn says smiling. "I love you, too" Cory responds smiling as well. The two kiss softly until Shawn pulls back smirking. "What?" Cory asks with a raised eyebrow. "Kissing you is one of my favorite things" Shawn says repeating what he said years ago. "Idiot" Cory replies fondly. "Yeah, well..." Shawn trails off. "Well, what" Cory urges. Shawn finishes his sentence with "You are my home".


End file.
